Cuando más se necesita
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Hogwarts siempre ayuda al que más lo necesita. Pero estas cuatro personas no tenían idea de lo literal que podía sonar esa frase. Escrito para el topic "Feliz cumpleaños" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para xotug.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Para xotug en su cumpleaños. :D

* * *

 **Cuando más se necesita**

I  
Maldito libro

—¿Dónde rayos dejé ese libro?

Hermione Granger se mordía las uñas mientras se paseaba por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin ideas acerca del paradero de un libro que debía devolver a Madame Pince el día siguiente. No era común que Hermione perdiera un libro y menos uno que perteneciera a la biblioteca del colegio.

—¿Sabes? Pudiste haberlo dejado en alguna sala de clases o algo —acotó Ron, quien trataba de hacer una espantosa tarea sobre venenos camaleónicos que había dado Snape el día de ayer.

—No soy tan descuidada, Ron —repuso Hermione con cierto viso de exasperación—. Estoy segura de haberlo dejado encima de mi pupitre antes de ir a entregar mi tarea a la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero no eres perfecta —dijo Harry, quien también estaba teniendo problemas con su tarea, aunque nunca tan serios como los de Ron—. Pudiste haber olvidado recogerlo y otro alumno pudo tomarlo.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Interrogar a cada alumno de la clase y ver si uno de ellos lo tiene? —Hermione parecía estar a punto de convulsionar por culpa de los nervios. Harry no dijo nada más y se concentró en su tarea. Ron también prefirió dedicarse a lo suyo antes de enfrentar la furia de su amiga.

Ya eran las once de la noche cuando Harry y Ron decidieron que la tarea podía esperar otro día. Hermione quedó sola en la Sala Común, sin ninguna idea de dónde podría estar su bendito libro.

No tenía otra alternativa.

Su corazón latía de manera frenética mientras exploraba aula tras aula, esperando encontrarse con Filch a cada momento, pero tuvo suerte. No fue así, sin embargo, en su búsqueda del dichoso libro. A cada momento pensaba en lo ridícula que era esa condenada idea y en lo que podía pasar si no hallaba lo que estaba buscando.

 _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde demonios está?_

Hermione apuntó su varita hacia donde creía que había una pared y se topó con una puerta que no recordaba haber visto en ese lugar. Sin embargo, estaba apurada y entró a la sala sin detenerse a pensar en lo que encontraría dentro.

Lo que estaba claro era que la habitación no era una sala de clases. De otro modo, Hermione no habría quedado pasmada por la cantidad de libros que había en la estancia. No tenía idea que Hogwarts tuviera alguna biblioteca secreta, pues no se mencionaba en ninguna página de _Historia de Hogwarts._ Su mente bullía con posibilidades sobre lo que podía ser ese lugar, pero ninguna de ellas sonaba demasiado plausible.

—¡Allí está!

Sobre una mesa, a plena vista, estaba el libro que con tanto ahínco había buscado. Sin saber qué rayos pensar de todo el asunto, Hermione tomó el libro con mucho tiento y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás, pensando que todo el maldito asunto podría ser una mala pesadilla. Después de recuperar un poco el aliento y la compostura, volvió a la Sala Común y, después de asegurarse que Filch no anduviera merodeando por las cercanías, dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y se escabulló hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Se aseguró que el libro no volviera a desaparecer mágicamente y consultó la hora.

Las cinco de la mañana.

¿Tanto tiempo estuvo buscando el libro? No le pareció de ese modo... hasta que una oleada de cansancio casi hizo que se desmayara sobre su cama.

—Maldito libro —murmuró Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.

II  
Dos pájaros, un tiro

A Draco Malfoy le divertía ver a Hermione Granger con ojeras y un humor de perros. Seguramente estuvo buscando ese libro por horas sin saber dónde estaba en realidad. Sin embargo, notó que ella no lucía bajoneada ni humillada por no haber devuelto un libro de la biblioteca del colegio, lo cual venía a significar que lo había hallado.

Pero eso no tenía importancia.

Había logrado molestar a Hermione Granger y aquello era más que suficiente.

Recordó cómo había conseguido desesperar a la chica más inteligente y metódica del colegio. Había sido un juego de niños. La clase de Transformaciones fue el momento perfecto. Todos estaban entregando sus respectivas tareas y Draco esperó hasta que esa asquerosa sangre impura se pusiera de pie y dejara su mochila abierta. Bastó con un encantamiento convocador para arruinarle el día a esa estúpida de Granger.

No obstante, no podía encontrar ningún lugar en el cual esconder el dichoso libro. Ella conocía muy bien el colegio y buscaría en todos los lugares accesibles para los estudiantes. Sabía que contaba con poco tiempo y decidió ir al séptimo piso, sólo para que ella tuviera que desplazarse más.

También tenía otras preocupaciones en su cabeza. La mayor parte de ellas eran mundanas, pero una le tenía bastante ocupado. Después de aquel baile de navidad en el que asistió con Pansy Parkinson, Draco había querido hacerle un regalo lo bastante impresionante para tenerla a sus pies. No era que le gustara en realidad, sino que creía conveniente tener a una chica a su lado para ganar un poco más de estatus.

Pensaba en esas cosas cuando encontró una habitación que había pasado por alto, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes. No obstante, juzgó que andaba distraído y decidió entrar.

Era una habitación rara, pues parecía una mezcla entre una librería y una tienda de recuerdos. Qué raro. No sabía que el colegio tuviera aquella clase de sorpresas escondidas en sus entrañas. Pero bueno, era Hogwarts, y Hogwarts a veces podía ser un poco veleidoso. Escondió el libro en medio de los cientos de volúmenes que se alojaban en los estantes y miró las cosas que yacían desparramadas por doquier. No eran cachivaches u objetos rotos, sino anillos, tiaras, aros, pendientes y esa clase de cosas. Escogió un pendiente aparatoso hecho de lapislázuli con filigrana de oro y cadena de plata.

Draco Malfoy acababa de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Desvió su vista de Hermione y tomó asiento junto a Pansy, quien no paraba de alardear sobre su nuevo pendiente.

—Hola Pansy —saludó Draco alegremente.

—Hola Draco —saludó Pansy del mismo modo—. Buen trabajo con Granger. Parece que le costó trabajo hallar el libro.

Draco sólo pudo componer una sonrisa de suficiencia. Finalmente había superado a Granger en inteligencia.

III  
Refugio seguro

Respiras con dificultad. Corres. Huyes de quiénes quieren hacerte daño, pero ellos parecen acercarse lentamente. Sabes que no está permitido hacer magia en los corredores, pero a ellos les importa una mierda, lo sabes, pero eso no te da ningún consuelo. Tampoco lo hace saber que dar vueltas en el primer piso solamente te llevará a la desgracia.

Tienes una sola alternativa.

Arriba.

Y arriba vas. Al segundo, luego al tercero. Cuarto, quinto, sexto piso. Los bribones no se cansan nunca, piensas. ¿Por qué siempre es así? ¿Por qué los más fuertes siempre se comportan de la misma maldita forma con los débiles?

Para el alumno normal, basta con llegar cerca de un profesor y el asunto se arregla sin más ceremonias. Pero tú eres diferente. O al menos te hicieron diferente. Cargas con cosas en tu cabeza que te impiden ser normal y comunicarte con los demás. Apenas dices una palabra en alguna clase y nunca formulas alguna consulta. Tal vez si no hubieses pasado por lo que pasaste, no estarías en esa situación.

Pero de nada sirve pensar en ello. Por mucho que te abstraigas en tu mundo interior, esos bribones no cejarán hasta atraparte y deleitar sus deseos de sentirse superiores al resto de los alumnos.

Subes al séptimo piso, al callejón sin salida. Piensas que en tu Sala Común estarás seguro, pero tienes que resolver un acertijo para entrar y no hay tiempo. Para cuando tengas una respuesta, ellos ya habrán puesto sus manos sobre ti. Todo lo que ocupa tu mente es escapar de tus perseguidores y que no puedan encontrarte. _Tu optimismo es alentador_ te dices sarcásticamente. En tu desesperación, ves una puerta y la atraviesas ciegamente, sin pensar en lo que podrías encontrar allá.

Es un simple armario para escobas. Maldices. Será patéticamente fácil para esos malditos rufianes descubrir dónde estás. Temblando, oyes pasos retumbar afuera del armario, pero nadie abre la puerta. Parecen dar vueltas. Los minutos pasan y las gotas de sudor corren por tus mejillas y tu espalda, incomodándote. Finalmente, los pasos se alejan junto con las muestras de frustración de quienes trataron de atraparte. Dejas pasar dos minutos más y sales de tu escondite.

No hay nadie en las cercanías. Con tiento, te diriges hacia tu Sala Común, resuelves el acertijo y te dejas caer sobre el sillón más cercano. Maldices la familia pésimamente constituida en la que creciste, maldices los golpes, los gritos, a tu madre que te crió con puño de hierro y a tu padre por ser tan tímido.

Pero tú no tienes por qué seguir ese camino.

Tienes que superar tus miedos y romper con las cadenas que te atan. No puedes permitir que esto vuelva a pasar.

Solamente esperas que todo cambie.

IV  
Ridículo

—Listo. Problema resuelto.

La profesora McGonagall dejó unas tres o cuatro escobas sobre el escritorio de Madame Hooch. Lucía exhausta, pero contenta por acabar con su tarea.

—Parece que pasaste por medio infierno para encontrar estas escobas —dijo Madame Hooch, muy desconcertada por el aspecto de la subdirectora—. No tuviste que hacerlo.

—Pero lo hice —repuso Minerva, tomando asiento frente a su colega—. Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

Madame Hooch tomó las escobas y las guardó en el armario, sintiéndose terrible por los problemas que le había causado a McGonagall. A cada momento pensaba en que ella debió haberse encargado del asunto, pero el catarro de ayer le había impedido siquiera levantarse de su cama. Tuvo suerte que ayer no hubo clases de vuelo.

—Pensé que no quedaban más escobas en todo el colegio —dijo Madame Hooch, desconcertada, mientras cerraba el armario y preparaba un té cargado a Minerva—. Parece que los nuevos alumnos son cada vez más torpes con la escoba.

—Y eso que no supiste que hay una huelga de los trabajadores de Gringotts —acotó Minerva con una mueca de frustración.

—No, no lo sabía.

—No se pudo hacer ninguna transacción y, por lo tanto, no pudimos ordenar escobas nuevas. Dumbledore... bueno, el jamás pierde la compostura, pero yo estaba nerviosa.

—¿Y buscaste por todo el castillo?

—Todo el castillo —enfatizó la profesora McGongall, gesticulando con sus manos—. Las únicas escobas que encontré estaban en la oficina de Filch, y ni siquiera son mágicas.

—Entonces, si no había ninguna disponible, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para traer unas cuantas a mi oficina?

Minerva pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si te invito a un vino de elfo antes de contártelo?

—Estaría encantada.

Minerva estaba agotada, pero nunca tanto como para impedirle conjurar dos copas y una botella de vino. Madame Hooch bebió un sorbo y su colega hizo lo mismo. Ambas querían disfrutar pero sin que el licor se les subiera a la cabeza y terminaran cantando alguna canción de Celestina Warbeck, abrazadas y meciéndose como barcos en medio de una tormenta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame! ¡No me tengas en suspenso!

La profesora McGonagall carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Bueno, como te conté, revisé cada sala y cada armario del castillo. Incluso busqué en las mazmorras y en la torre de astronomía, pero no tuve suerte.

—En la torre de astronomía jamás encontrarás escobas. Aurora las detesta —intervino Madame Hooch en un tono confidencial—. Dice que levantan mucho polvo y le da alergias.

—Como dije, busqué en todo el castillo y estuve a punto de tirar la toalla —continuó la profesora McGonagall, bebiendo otro sorbo de vino—. Decidí que terminaría de revisar el séptimo piso y me iría a la cama a descansan un poco. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía ojeras y apenas me podía las piernas. Y en ese momento me encuentro con una puerta que no creí haber visto antes. Creí que estaba alucinando, pero me dije "qué diablos" y la abrí.

—¿Encontraste escobas detrás de esa puerta?

—No, no encontré escobas. Encontré un MONTÓN de escobas en un armario tan grande como una casa. Tomé unas pocas porque pensé que necesitabas dos o tres.

Madame Hooch se puso de pie y, a paso incierto, abrió de nuevo el armario donde guardaba las escobas del colegio y se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula.

—Son... son... son Nimbus 2000.

—Mejores que las Estrellas Fugaces, ¿no?

—Es como... como si... como si Hogwarts supiera que necesitas ayuda. Pero... pero eso es ridículo, ¿verdad?

La profesora McGonagall se quedó pensando por un momento en las palabras de su colega. Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón en lo que siempre decía a sus alumnos y a los profesores, que Hogwarts siempre ayudaba a los que más lo necesitaran. Sin embargo, también estaba de acuerdo con su colega en que la noción sonaba rocambolesca.

—Sí —dijo con un tinte de vaguedad—. Realmente suena ridículo.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Para el tercer cuento, dejo a la imaginación del lector la identidad del protagonista. Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, el alumno en cuestión pertenece a Ravenclaw y, a modo de pista, se trata de una chica.

Solamente espero que a xotug le haya gustado esta historia. ;)

Un saludo.


End file.
